


Trust Fall

by Puyu_Rox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue is a jerk, Green is all alone, M/M, Red is precious, Shadow is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puyu_Rox/pseuds/Puyu_Rox
Summary: What's the best thing to do when your team needs to bond? A TRUST FALL activity!
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Whoop Have fun

Five small heroes were taking a rest in a shaded clearing. Green and Blue kept their agility up by sparring, Red watching them as the referee to their game. Vio sat not too far from them, book in hand, with a focused look on his face. Beside him sat Shadow, who was peering at the book over Vio’s shoulder.

Vio had befriended the fifth Link when the shadow tried to get him to turn him against his three selves. That sounds absurd, of course, but Vio couldn’t help but think of Shadow as a little cute. Somehow Vio was able to get the other three to welcome Shadow into their adventure to take down Ganon. Red seemed to have let Shadow grow on him. Blue and Green were still wary of the newcomer.

“Hey Vio. Whatcha reading?”

Vio turned to Shadow, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw how curious Shadow looked.

“Would you like to see?”

Shadow nodded quickly and Vio moved the book so that both could read it. The two fell into a comfortable silence, reading together. Suddenly the silence was broken when Red got an idea. He jumped up and announced louder than needed:

“Ooh! We should have some team bonding!”

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Red!” Green agreed in a cheerful tone.

He looked at everyone else, wanting everyone to agree.

Vio looked at Shadow, setting the book onto his lap. Shadow gave a slow nod. “I think that’s also a good idea, Red.” Vio agreed for the both of them.

Blue groaned loudly before nodding.

“What should we do?” Red tilted his head, not thinking about that.

Green clapped. “Trust falls!”

The four others agreed and before they knew it, they were lined up in the clearing. They stayed in the shade because of Shadow’s hatred of light.

“Okay! Who should catch who?” Red questioned.

“How about I catch Red, Blue catches Vio, Red catches Blue, Shadow catches me, and Vio catches Shadow?” Green asked.

Everyone agreed with Green’s suggestions. Green stood a bit behind Red, who crossed his arms across his chest.

“Trust fall.” Vio crossed his arms.

Red fell back into Green’s arms and was caught easily.

“Nice to know you trust me!”

They laughed and straightened into a standing position, with help from Green.

“Your turn, Blue, Vio!” Both of them nodded, taking the trust fall position.

Vio crosses his arms over his chest. He started to fall backwards but he didn’t notice Blue stepping away and hit the ground with a thud.

“Blue! What the frick was that?!” Shadow looked at Blue with an angry glare.

“I didn’t want to catch him.” Blue grunted, crossing his arms (cuz everyone likes crossing their arms in this story).

“That’s no excuse for letting him fall!” Shadow got up in Blue’s face.

The two looked ready to fight but Shadow quickly backed off and ran to Vio’s side. Vio was already sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at Shadow and took his extended hand, standing up.

“Thanks Shadow.” Vio gave him a small smile.

Shadow looked away, flustered, and nodded.

“Okay lovebirds, shall we continue?” Green chuckled as the two became more flustered.

“Right,” Vio nodded.

“It’s Blue’s turn to fall, right?” “That’s right! I’ll be catching him!” Red smiled.

Blue and Red took their trust fall positions. Red had a cheerful look on his face while Blue looked… nervous?

“Ehh…” Blue looked around.

“Is something wrong, Blue?” Green tilted his head, curious as to why Blue was hesitant to fall.

“Do I really have to do this..?”

“Do you not want to?” Red was also curious.

“No! I just...Well…” Blue was continuing to be hesitant, so Shadow did what he needed to do… He lightly pushed him, causing the hesitant Link to fall backwards.

Unfortunately, Red was not ready for this and instead of catching Blue, he fell forward at the weight of the other and they fell into a pile of limbs.

“Haha! That’s what you get for not catching Vio!” Shadow laughed.

“Shadow! That is not nice.” Vio took out a flashlight and quickly flashed the light at Shadow, causing him to hiss.

“Are you two okay?” Green asked the two still lying on the ground.

“I’m fine! Are you okay, Blue?” Red looked at Blue with a worried expression.

The other looked away, a blush forming on his face.

“I’m fine. Let’s just get up.” Red laughed before he stood up, helping Blue up as well.

Vio continued to flash light at Shadow.

Green just sighed.

“Can we just continue please?” Green shouted in hopes that everyone would hear him.

Luckily they did, all freezing in place.

“I have to catch you, don’t I?” Shadow questioned, to which Green responded with a nod.

The two took their trust fall positions.

“You ready Green?” Shadow asked.

“Yup.” Green nodded.

He started to fall back, when he suddenly remembered his sword.

Oh SHIT HIS SWORD- Unfortunately for Green, who was hoping that Shadow would catch him, Shadow had no idea how to catch anyone and stood a bit too far from Green. Green hit the ground and his sword, unsheathed because of the gravity from the fall, scratched him. Unfortunately (x2) for him was that no one seemed to care. Vio was flashing light at Shadow again, Blue was looking away, and Red was oblivious to the hurt Green.

“Wowie. Thanks for the help guys.” Now Green was a salty child.

He cared for his own scratch and sheathed his sword.

“Who’s next?” He asked, wanting to see if he could gain the other’s attention again.

“I catch Shadow.” Vio stopped in his tracks.

“That’s right.” Green nodded, snapping his fingers.

Everyone came back together again as Vio and Shadow took their spots.

“Fall when you’re ready, okay?” Vio held his arms out.

“Gotcha!” Shadow nodded. Vio was ready for anything.

Anything except for Shadow leaping at him instead of falling back. When Shadow lept onto him, Vio lost his balance. The two were sent flying back, tumbling a bit before they stopped. Vio laid with his back on the ground, while Shadow hovered over him. His hands were beside Vio’s head and his knees beside Vio’s legs. Their faces were extremely close together. They ended up in a really gay position.

“Uhh…” Shadow’s face exploded with a blush.

“Haha, that’s really gay.” Blue laughed, pointing at the two panicking gays.

Red lightly smacked the blue hero on the arm when he was about to make another comment. The two quickly got out of the position, both flustered beyond belief.

“Well...I don’t know if any of us gained anything from this..” Green pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe we should do something different next time for team bonding!” Red smiled, getting nods of agreement as responses.

“But at least we learned who’s gay for who.” Blue shrugged.

“He has a point.” Shadow nodded.

An awkward silence grew from that point. Everyone glanced awkwardly at the other until Vio piped up.

"Is anyone else hungry?”

“Oh!! I can go grab something for dinner!” Red announced before running away.

The others nodded and decided to start up a fire. Vio and Shadow collected wood while Blue and Green tried to start a fire with twigs and leaves. Eventually they got a good fire started when Vio and Shadow came back. Red came back with food, starting to cook. Everyone gathered around the fire, except Shadow. He stayed away a bit because of the light. Vio joined him when the food was done.

“Here ya go.” Vio handed Shadow the bowl.

“Aw thanks Vio.” Shadow smiled, taking the bowl into his hands.

Vio smiled and the two sat in the dark, watching the sky start to turn black with stars lighting it up.

“Love you, Vio.” Shadow leaned against the purple hero.

“Love you too, Shadow.” Vio gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. Shadow laughed.

The two spent the rest of the night naming constellations and planets.

{Fin}


End file.
